


Make Me Yours

by Queenxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Thor finally admits his feelings to his brother. Sweet but possessive sex ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, please comment if you see any errors.

It has been many years since Thor has spent any prolonged amount of time in the presence of his brother and he finds it is slowly wearing down on his defences. Since the fall of Asgard and the process of making the Statesman a temporary home for what's left of the people of Asgard, Thor has begun to realise that Loki has a peculiaur and rather unhelpful talent for falling aslep everywhere and anywhere. Thor wonders not for the first time whether this is just a consequence of Loki electing to work instead of sleep until exhaustion consumes him, or if this has always been apart of his brother and he simply never noticed. However, he is certain had his brother done this in their youth he would have known. They were inseperable in their youth. 

Thor is making his way through the cold, drafty, metal halls of the Statesman when he spots Loki. Thor takes in his brothers form, the smaller mans shoulders drooping as his back leans against the wall, Thor see's some form of ancheint magical text placed precariously on his brothers slender thighs. He silently crouches down next to his slumbering brother, sliding a large palm to cup one of Loki's soft cheeks. "Loki." he whispers gently in a redundent attempt not to startle the younger man. Thor feels as Loki jumps a shiver running through him.   
Loki startles awake to the feel of warm breath ghosting across his cheek. One of his slender hands wrapping firmly around the throat of whatever idiot thought it okay to sneak up on him. Loki steadys his breathing as he begins to calculate his next move when a voice suddenly breeaks through the haze of his barely awake mind. He knows that voice.   
"Loki, let me go." Thor grumbles he knew he should've kept his gaurd up, sleeping or not Loki is a force to be rekoned with, and downright dangerous when startled. Thor feels Loki's body connect forcefully with his, the force knocking him from his feet. He looks up at his brother letting out a pained groan.   
Loki removes his hand from his brothers throat his strong thighs now pinning the man to the ground. He places his warm palms to Thor's chest, discouraging him from moving as he sits a top Thor's crotch. "Can i help you brother?" Loki sneers still angry over being startled. His full, deep red lips pulling up into a smirk as he glances down at the position he has the mighty Thor in.   
Thor sighs in frustration tired of the games his little brother insists on playing. Thor reaches his arms up to grip Loki's slender hips brusingly. "Loki do not act a fool. Release me, i will not ask again." Thor states Loki merely laughs, his breath mingiling intimately with Thor's, Loki's jet black hair falling from behind his ear to create a cutrain between them and the outside world as Loki presses his lithe body futher into Thors muscular one. "And what if i don't Thor?" Loki teases mischief glimmering in his striking emerald eyes.   
Loki feels as Thor's hold on his hips tightens giving him only a second to realise exactly what Thor intended to do. Loki feels the air gush out of him as his brother uses his brute strength to buck Loki from his lap and onto the hard metal ground below him replicating Loki's earlier position. Thor smiles down winningly as Loki grumbles over his misfortune.   
Thor finds himself entranced by the sight before him. Loki's slender form laid out below him. Head throw back, eyes closed, lips bitten red. Thor finds himself lost in his brothers flawless beauty and not for the first time. He pushes a stray stand of Loki's silky hair from his smooth, pale skin. Thor watches as Loki's eyes snap open at the gesture, his lips parted in a silent gasp. Thor swallows harshley suddenly nervous of the intimate position they have landed themselves in.   
Loki watches as emotions flitter across his brothers face. Before Loki can speak his brother is pushing himself up from his postition above Loki. "Just stop falling asleep in the damn corridoors, dammnit Loki you have a room for a reason. use it." Thor snaps harshly before storming away, leaving his brother slack jawed behind him. Loki swiftly makes his exit, locking himself away in his chambers in an attempt to avoid his brother.   
Loki loses track of time as he sits hunched over ancient tomes. Loki eventually clambers out of his seat, sulkily making his way toward his bathroom hoping to sink into a warm bath. once filled with hot water Loki sinks into the comforting liquid, letting it envelope him. He releases a content sigh as the stress and confusion of the day melt away. Tension easing from his body as his eyelids flutter shut and his breathing evens out the warmth of the water lulling him to sleep.   
"You know brother you could drown." Thor states matter of factly watcing as his brother startles from his nap. Loki groans as his bleary eyes lock with Thors amused ones. Loki tries to level his brother with a harsh glare but finds himself to heavy with sleep to pull it off. Loki feels a rush of anger course through him. However he finds himself too tired toarue with Thor over the events from earlier that day.  
"Does privacy mean nothing to you brother?" Loki slurs in his tired state Thor blushes embarressed his eyes dropping from Loki's face, which Thor is quick to realise was a monumetally bad idea as he finds himself staring at the full expanse of Loki's beautifully, flawless figure. His strong thighs, his slender almost femanine waist, his toned stomach, Thor is captivated by the pure beauty that he sees before him.   
Loki clears his throat nervously trying to turn Thor's gaze away from his exposed body. Loki gasps in surprise as Thor's eyes meet his, Thors eyes swimming with heat and hunger. "Wash my hair brother?" Loki asks hoping to break the tension strung tight between them.   
Thor nods being unable to deny his brothers request. Bathing together is something the brothers would do regularily in their youth however as they grew older and began to drift apart it became nothing more then a distant memory for the two. Thor feels his body taking an intrest as he begins to climb in behind his brother.   
Thor sits stifly behind Loki unsure of where is safe to put his hands. He is sure that no part of his brothers sinful body would be safe for his curious hands. Eventually he grips Loki's delicate hips pulling him back so that his back is flush with Thors muscular torso. Thor watches as Loki throws his head back against his firm shoulder lips parting with a breahy moan. Thor find himself drawn to the pale expanse of Loki's exposed and vaulnerable neck, slowly lowering his nose to bury into the crook of it. he inhales the pure scent of his brother. Loki's hand shoots up to pull Thor's hair roughly. "B..brother what are you doing?" Loki asks practically panting, Thor feels his cock fully harden against is brothers toned back, Thor groans. The sounds of Loki's voice broken and panting when he has barely touch the younger man sends a familiar burning disire through him.   
Thor smiles agasint Loki's neck "I do not wish to lose you brother, however i fear i cannot hide my true intentions from you any longer." Thor delights in the soft whimpers he coaxes from his brother mouth, his slim body shaking in his grip and he stokes slow, teasing circles into his pronounced hip bones. "I wish to see you fall apart in my hands brother." Thor states as he presses hungry kisses to Loki's neck. "I love you in a way i cannot in good mind call brotherly, i will not lose you again brother." Loki gasps as Thor's large hand moves to grip his throat in a firm hold, his other hand sliding down Loki's slippery form as it entangles itself within the dark black curls adorning his cock. "May i have you brother?" Thor asks nervously not wanting to lose his brother but no longer being able to hide the disire he has had for the younger man since they were old enough to understand what it was.  
Loki nods "Y...yes brother, i would like nothing more." Loki states losing himself in the pleasure of his brothers touch. "Take me brother, make me yours." Loki adds thors large, rough hand gripping his cock giving it one swift tug before releasing. Loki whines, his hips desperately bucking upwards seeking friction.   
"Easy brother, i will give you want you want but first i intend to lay you down and make love to you the way you deserve." Loki feels tears escaping his eyes as thor gently lays him on the bed. " I love you Lo, i think i always have and i am sure that i always will." Thor says scooping Loki up gently into his arms, placing soft kisses to the top of his head as manouvers them to Loki's bed effortlessly.   
Thor looks admiringly at Loki as he is sprawled out over the plush bed covers. Thor drinks in the obscene sight before him, slowly inching closer until his body is pressed flush to his brothers. He slowly grinds his wet eraction against Loki's own setting a lazy pace as closer the distance between their lips. Loki moans as Thor's lips claim his in a passionate kiss. Loki pulls away meeting his brothers hungry gaze "Thor i've never done this before" Loki whispers taking his plump bottom lip between his teeth nervously. Afound smile graces Thor's lips as looks down at his brother lovingly wacthing as a beautiful shade of pink adornes his cheeks.   
Thor strokes his hand delicately through Loki's long hair. "I'll be gentle, I'll take care of you Lo. I will always take care of you." he says sweetly before claiming his brothers lips with his own. He trails sweet kisses down Loki's body causing the younger man to moan sweetly. He pushes two large fingers to Loki's mouth. "Suck them for me baby." He instructs gently, Loki sucks them swiping his tongue between the two digits, releasing a moan as Thor takes his dick into one of his large hands stroking him gently.   
Thor pulls his fingers from his brothers mouth circleing his hole teasingly before gently pushing one in. Loki gasps at the intrusion his body writhing with pleasure and his mind becoming foggy as his brother stretches him open. "Thor.. fuck. please." Loki whimpers desperate for his brother to fill him up.   
Thor hovers over him lining his impressive cock up with Loki's hole pushing in carefully, Loki screws his eyes shut at the mix of pain and pleasure as his brother inches in slowly.   
Cupping Loki's cheek gently as his cock becomes fully enveloped by his tight heat. "Look at me Lo, you're doing so well beautiful. So good for me." he whispers encouragingly, Loki whimpers at the praise.  
"Please brother, please move." Thor smiles down at him warmly setting a gentle pace as he slowly rocks in and out of his brothers hole. Thor watches Loki as he loses himself in pleasure his head thrown back, his black hair flowing over the pillows. his mouth parted letting out sweet moans. Thor increases the speed until he is pounding into his brother roughly. "Thor, im so close... please." Loki begs as heat begins to pool in his belly, his orgasm fast approacing.   
Thor pins his hands above his head, gripping at his hips bruisingly as he fucks into him at a punishing pace. "Come for me gorgeous, Come on my cock like a good boy." Loki whimpers, his legs wrapping tightly around Thor's back. "THOR" he screams out as his come paints his stomache. Thor not far behind releases into his bruther with a grunt.   
Rolling them over to face eachother as he pulls out, he presses his lips gently to Loki's. "I love you Lo." he murmers pulling the other mans body to his. Loki strokes a loving hand down his brothers face smiling as he lets himself be pulled closer. "I love you brother." he replies burrying his face into Thor's warm chest both brothers losing themselves to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
